


Evening Meditation

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Frost has a minor crush on Sub Zero, Gen, MK X AU, Master/Protégée, Meditation, Minor Swearing, Subby is blissfully unaware, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: As punishment for interfering in her sifu’s plan to make peace with the Shirai Ryu, Frost is given extra hours in training to teach her discipline.Kuai Liang, noticing her missteps, takes her with him to meditate and talk
Relationships: Frost & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Evening Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> cw: master/protégée but one-sided, minor swearing, a bit of angst (kinda)

“Ugh,” she groaned as she angrily hit the dummy with her stick. As punishment for brashly interfering with her sifu’s plan to make peace with the Lin Kuei’s rival, she had to practice more vigorously after everyone had finished training. 

With frustration and anger fueling her steps, she kept on.  _ Fuck the Shirai Ryu, fuck peace, fuck you Hanzo Hasashi! _

“Enough,” the deep voice of her sifu echoed through the room yet she kept on. 

Sighing wearily, Kuai Liang walked over to hold her back. Angrily, Frost dropped the stick, slightly pushing away from her master. 

“Is this not good enough for you?!” She yelled at him. Kuai Liang stood silently, looking at her. 

Frustrated at his silence, she bit the inside of her lower lip to keep herself from crying. For the past three weeks since the cursed spectre responsible for her plight came in, her sifu had observed her moves, making critiques on each of her steps and it frustrated her to no end. 

Finally deciding to break the silence, the Grandmaster spoke up, “Follow me.”

Reluctantly, she followed him through the hallways, she rubbed her skin lightly at the weather which was getting extremely cold even for her as a cryomancer. 

Suddenly, they stopped at the door. Kuai Liang opened, quietly walking into the room. He stopped to lit some candles before sitting on the matted floor. He then patted on the mat next to him. 

Sighing, Frost took a position beside him. The room was filled with silence as they both looked ahead, observing a statuette of the Buddha. 

“Your steps were off, Frost,” his deep voice broke through the silence again. 

Giving a soft snort, the younger cryomancer kept silently, not surprised at his observation. His criticisms were so numerous and were about the same thing, he sounded like a broken record to her. 

Turning to her, Sub Zero watched his protégée’s expression and how she shook slightly. A small smile crept on his face from that, he knew how frustrated she was with him already. 

“You show great promise,” he stated. 

“Why are you hard on me, then?” She asked, turning to face him. 

“Because I believe in you,” he responded. “You have great potential but your lack of discipline prevents it from showing.”

“Is that really the reason? Or because of that Shirai Ryu dog?” She spat angrily, making her sifu wince. 

Sub Zero understood her anger; he knew how she felt, after all, he had felt the same about Hanzo after the death of Bi Han. Even while working for Quan Chi as a revenant, he felt the anger and bitterness amplify towards the former spectre but now…

“You know how much pain he brought to you, Sifu! He killed your brother and almost killed you when you got possessed by whatever demon was in that dagger. Don’t you see, sifu, he is bad news?”

Kuai Liang shook his head at her, “I understand your vitriol, for I was once like you.”

“Then what changed, Grandmaster?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Maybe I was tired of this endless war between our clans.”

“But they are our enemies!”

“But why, Frost? Must we carry down the enmity of our fathers and pass it down to our children?” He asked back at her. 

Frost looked down at her nails, mumbling, “no.”

“One of the important traits of a wise leader is to know the right time to bury the hatchet,” Sub Zero explained. “We are the last of our kind; I am not getting younger, Frost and you will be the one to take over the Lin Kuei,” he continued. 

“I understand, Sifu,” she said, calmly. 

“I believe in you, Frost,” he tapped her shoulder, looking into her eyes. She became a bit tense before regaining her composure. 

She knew she should not be reading signs in every kind gesture Kuai Liang gave her. As much as she wanted him to look at her the way she and other women in the clan looked at him, she knew it was impossible. He only saw her as a daughter and in addition to that, he was her master. 

“Stay here and meditate for as long as you can. When you are done, you can take a rest,” he added in as he went back to meditating. 

Once again, the room fell silent between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I made Frost a knight in sour armour so yes, in my AU, she is one of the good guys but she has a sour attitude. I also made her have a little crush on her sifu (for what reason? Idk 😐)


End file.
